Prince of the Isle
by saraiza
Summary: Seventeen years ago, Auradon suffered a heartbreaking event; the kidnapping of King Beast and Queen Belle's eldest son, Prince Adrien. Given to the Mistress of Evil and God of the Dead, he's renamed Hadrian and grew up believing that he was their son. [Full Summary inside].
1. The Future of Her Kingdom

Prince of the Isle

So, I don't own Descendants...Damn.

Summary: Seventeen years ago, Auradon suffered a heartbreaking event; the kidnapping of King Beast and Queen Belle's eldest son, Prince Adrien. Given to the Mistress of Evil and God of the Dead, he's renamed Hadrian and grew up believing that he was their son. When he, his "sister" and her gang of delinquents are chosen to come to Auradon, will he discover his past and align with his blood? Or will he join the only family he's ever known?

Note: In this story, Mal's father is Hades. I haven't read the books related to _Descendants _but I'm aware that it's mentioned that Mal's father was human.

* * *

It's only been three years since the purging of all villains from the land of Auradon. Three years since Auradon was formed, with King Adam, or Beast as people preferred to call him and Queen Belle at the helm of the new land that combined every known kingdom together.

Queen Belle, with her chestnut brown hair flowing behind her back, held the future of her kingdom in her arms. She looks down at the newborn baby boy in her arms. His dark hair was hidden behind a blue knitted baby cap. She smiled at the yellow stitching that held the cap together. He was snuggly swaddled in a matching baby blanket.

She only looked away when her husband came over, smiling brightly despite feeling tired from the long birth.

"Our stubborn little one," Beast says as he admired the newborn. "What are we going to name him?"

Belle looks at the baby in her arms and smiled, "how about Adrien?"

"Adrien," Beast says, grinning. He kissed his wife's cheek. "A perfect name for our little prince."

A perfect name indeed, but not the one that the young prince would come to know. In the late hours of the night, after everyone in the castle of the Beast and his Beauty went to bed, a thief in the night found his a way into the nursery of Prince Adrien.

The thief was a man who was mere hours away from being among the last to be sent into Auardon's prison island. He made his last claim for glory amongst his fellow thieves, and hastily grabbed the newborn prince out of his golden cradle.

The boy didn't make a sound, to the relief of the thief. No sounds were made as the guilty man made his way out of the castle, and by dawn out of the land of heroes.

No one would know about the kidnapping until it was too late. By the times the bells rang and search parties formed, Prince Adrien of Auradon, son of Beauty and the Beast, had become Hadrian, the son of the Mistress of Evil and God of the Dead.

* * *

_Seventeen Years Later_

The Isle of the Lost. The only home Hadrian's ever known. He knows every street, every shop, and every house, mostly because he's either crashed there for the night or stole from it. Dingy and dark, it was where the son of Maleficent and Hades felt most safe. Ironic all things considered, but it was home.

He rarely was ever in his own home. Not since Maleficient told him to never come back after he came home with streaks of fire blue in his dark hair. It made the teenager chuckle every time he thought about his mother and her absolute hatred of his father, whom he hadn't seen since he was a small child. He knows that his mother banished him, but to where he did not know. Hadrian never asked though, bad things always happened to him whenever he questioned his mother on the whereabouts of his father. A pity too, considering Hades was more of the stable parent. At least, he never threw Hadrian into the cells of Maleficent's dark and shambled castle. He remembered receiving beatings from his father, but he always snuck the boy out of his home afterward and took him to his shop, which now was managed by Pain and Panic. They took him on as a cook a few years ago after discovering the boy knew how to _properly _cook a majority of Hades' dishes.

He did still often see his younger sister though. Mal was the only person the 17-year-old could stand to be around for more than an hour a day. He wasn't too fond of his sister's friends though. They were too concerned with their parent's issues for Hadrian's liking. Jay stealing for his old man's shop, Evie too worked up in her makeup and finding some prince for her and her mother to mooch off of and Carlos for being his mother's personal servant and his irrational fear of dogs. He lived on an island with a bunch of villains and the thing that scared him the most was something he'd never even seen? How ironic.

His sister's friends did have their moments, though. They were always there for his sister, no matter what and that was rare on the Isle. You can trust no one, not even your own blood.

And yet, here he was on his way to his mother's wretched home. His eyes lowered in suspicion as he noticed a man in clothing that didn't appear to be patched together. He was leaning against the longest-looking car Hadrian had ever seen.

The man caught the teenagers stare and glared.

Hadrian looked away and saw his mother on top of her balcony. He saw the power-hungry look on her face as she motioned for him to come inside.

Frowning, the teenager could only obey. He knew better than to disobey his mother. Entering the castle, he made his way into what was considered the living room, but Hadrian believed it was once a small kitchen due to the refrigerator. Then again, his mother could have just moved it into the room, considering she used it as a safe for her things.

_"Awe, my handsome boy!" _Hadrian's mother said, actually sounding like she meant it. Hadrian looked at his mother in disbelief as the woman cupped his cheeks with her hands. "Pack your things, dear. You're going to Auradon."

"What?"

Maleficent gave her son a pointed look and removed her hands from his face. "Auradon, Hadrian. You, your sister and her little friends have been chosen by Auradon's heir, Beauty and Beast's precious little prince, _Benjamin, _to come and join his silly little band of goody-two-shoes."

Hadrian scowled as he looked at the other villains in the room. The Evil Queen and her daughter, Evie, who was busy...powdering her face? Cruella de Vil and her son, Carlos, who looked like he was about to jump out of a window, not that Hadrian blamed him. Jafar and his son, Jay, who merely nodded at his competition in thievery. Hadrian nodded back before looking at his sister, Mal, who stood near the balcony. She only stared at her brother with her arms crossed, looking angry. She lost another staring contest, Hadrian guessed before looking back at his mother.

"What do I get out of this?" He demanded.

Maleficent grinned and wrapped her arm around the thin, but lean boy's shoulders. "Hers-and-his crowns, a kingdom of your choice," her grin slightly fell, but she still looked determined. "How about Mount Olympus? Make your father proud by having the Gods fall at your feet?"

Hadrian frowned. It was tempting, but could he trust his mother? She must have seen the hesitation on his face because suddenly he was holding his stinging, red cheek. He could taste the blood from his split lip. His mother grabbed him by the shirt and forced him to look at her.

"If you don't do this, _Hadrian," _she hissed. "I'll make you wish you were never born."

_"Too late for that," _Hadrian thought but nodded mutely. He rubbed his hand against his cheek and lip before spitting out the blood.

Maleficent grinned and ruffled his hair as though he was a damn dog. "Good boy."

* * *

The long car was full of things Hadrian had never seen before.

"This taste like peanuts," Hadrian heard the de Vil boy say.

Hadrian frowned and grabbed one of the tiny packages that were in a bowl. It had a dark package, with a strip of red on it. It said_ "Dark Chocolate" _on it.

Opening the little package, it held four small blocks of what appeared to be "dark chocolate." He broke off one and threw it in his mouth. The taste was foreign to Hadrian, but he liked it. It tasted sweet, but an odd sort of sweet that it was almost bitter. His kind of flavor.

He quickly ate the rest of the little blocks and tore through the bowl, fishing out other packages with the same colors and words. He stuffed as many as he could inside his pockets.

Mal's eyes were raised at her brother's actions. "Skip breakfast?"

"What do you think?" Hadrian retorted as he ate another block of dark chocolate.

_"Look!" _Hadrian heard Evie suddenly all but scream out. Hadrian looked up and saw that they were heading towards the gates, which didn't have a bridge for them to cross over.

Hadrian did nothing while everyone else screamed. If he was going to die, at least it was outside of the Isle.

This would not come to pass, though, for a golden bridge magically conjured itself up at the right moment and safely led them all into the kingdom of heroes. Just his luck.

Hadrian kept his eyes focused on everything outside of his window. There was so much green, and it didn't look like garbage. The trees were thick and full of bright green leaves, and there were strange looking plants _everywhere. _The roads weren't made up of bricks and people actually had smiles on their face as they walked along the streets of Auradon. At least, until they saw him, his sister and her friends.

It didn't take long for the long car to stop in front of a massive castle. He could hear people cheering and...and was that music he heard?

"You've got to be kidding me," Hadrian said when the car stopped. He didn't get out of the car until after Mal and her friends did. It was kind of difficult considering Jay and Carlos were wrestling in front of the entrance.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep!" Hadrian heard as he exited the vehicle. "I'm Fairy Godmother, the Headmistress."

_"The Fairy Godmother?" _Hadrian heard come out of his sister's mouth. "As in bippity-boppity-boo?"

"Bippity-boppity-you know it!"

Hadrian tuned out as his sister started talking about the magic wand their mother wanted them to steal, the only reason they were in Auradon after all. He saw the two teenagers behind the Fairy Godmother. One was a boy with light brown hair and next to him was a girl with the fakest smile Hadrian had ever seen.

"-I'm Ben," Hadrian heard as the Auradon boy stepped forward.

_"Prince Benjamin," _the girl next to him clarified. Gods, even her voice sounded so...ugh.

Hadrian watched as Evie attempted to charm Ben, before being shot down by the Auradon girl.

"This is Audrey," Ben cut in after the girl all but crushed the blue-haired girls dreams.

_"Princess Audrey, his girlfriend," _the girl revealed as she took Ben's hand.

Hadrian tuned out until he saw the Prince walking towards him. He was an inch shorter than Hadrian and had was giving some sort of nervous speech about _their people _coming together. He scowled and refused to take the Prince's outstretched hand. Ben awkwardly put it down and went back towards his sister.

"Or the day that you show five peoples where the bathrooms are," Mal said, causing Hadrian to smirk.

"A little bit over the top?"

"A little bit."

"Well, so much for my first impression," the Prince said, though he laughed.

"Hey, Prince Beast," Hadrian sneered as he glared at the boy. "Step away from my sister."

Ben's smile awkwardly dropped as he stepped away. Mal glared at her brother as they started to walk towards the school. Hadrian merely shrugged and diverted his eyes towards the huge castle that served as a school for the children of royalty and heroes. How would a couple of villains kids fit in here? How would they get the wand if Fairy Godmother didn't keep it on her anymore?

Gods, Hadrian should have just disobeyed and stayed on the Isle. It was much simpler there. It was home, after all.

* * *

So, what do you think? Should I continue?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...


	2. Ill-Intentions

Prince of the Isle

So, I don't own Descendants...Damn.

Thanks to those who followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

_Previously..._

_"A little bit over the top?"_

_"A little bit."_

_"Well, so much for my first impression," the Prince said, though he laughed._

_"Hey, Prince Beast," Hadrian sneered as he glared at the boy. "Step away from my sister."_

_Ben's smile awkwardly dropped as he stepped away. Mal glared at her brother as they started to walk towards the school. Hadrian merely shrugged and diverted his eyes towards the huge castle that served as a school for the children of royalty and heroes. How would a couple of villains kids fit in here? How would they get the wand if Fairy Godmother didn't keep it on her anymore?_

_Gods, Hadrian should have just disobeyed and stayed on the Isle. It was much simpler there. It was home, after all._

* * *

_Present Day_

Hadrian had been given a single room, while his sister had to share with Evil Queen's daughter, and Jafar and Cruella de Vil's sons had to share a room.

"And why am I privy to such," Hadrian questioned as he looked around the room, "privilege?"

The dwarf's son, Danny was it? No, that wasn't right. Dexter maybe? Anyways, the dwarf's son gulped as he looked at Hadrian.

"You're seventeen, which gives you more...privileges since you're in your last year of school."

Hadrian frowned, "and how much of this privilege do I have, Dewey?"

The Auradonian frowned as he adjusted his glasses. "My name is Doug."

Hadrian shrugged and fell back into what he considered to be the biggest bed he had ever seen. He was mildly surprised to feel how soft it was.

"Here's your class schedule and a map of the school," Doug said as he laid a bunch of documents on the table.

"Can you mark down the area where my sister's room is?" Hadrian asked as he got up and looked at the map. "As well as the area of...Carlos and Jay's room."

Doug frowned but got a pen out from his pocket. "Carlos and Jay's room is directly downstairs from you since all the dormitories for the boys are located in the same tower," he said as he wrote down a number before writing down another. "And your sister and Evie's room is located in the tower on the other side of the school."

"Why keep separate towers?" Hadrian questioned.

Doug stared at Hadrian, not expecting to hear that come out of the teenager's mouth. "B-because you can't have guys and girls sharing the same tower." He then frowned. "Is that how it was like at your school?"

"Only if you got thrown in the dungeons," Hadrian retorted. "Otherwise, everyone lived at home and walked to school." Or, at least, any place that could count as a home.

"Oh." Doug turned away, causing Hadrian to smirk. "I better get going. Homework."

Hadrian said nothing, though he did wonder what 'homework' was. He looked down at the papers as Doug left the room. He frowned when he saw one of his classes. "Remedial Goodness 101? What the-"

A knock was heard and Hadrian opened it to find his sister and her friends on the other side.

"Ugh, even your room is better," Mal said as she entered. She was carrying what appeared to her bag from the Isle. "I'm moving in with you."

"Why, is everything in your room pink and frilly?" Hadrian joked.

"As a matter-of-fact," Mal said as her voice lowered in anger. "It is."

Hadrian cringed, before snickering. "Tough luck, little sister."

"Aw, you only have Remedial Goodness with us," Evie said as she looked at Hadrian's schedule.

"I take it's a new class specifically for us," Hadrian said as he looked at Evie, who gave him a slight smirk and nodded. "Oh, great."

Mal rolled her eyes and looked at her brother. "Can you be serious for once?"

"No."

_"Hadrian!"_

The eldest teen smirked, "You wanna take Remedial Goodness serious, then be my guest, Mally."

"Don't call me that, Hader."

Hadrian shrugged as he looked down at his map. "I could care less about the stupid wand right now. I'm more concern about where they hide the food in this place."

"Okay, that's actually smart," Mal admitted but still scowled at her brother. "We have to get the wand though, and soon."

Hadrian sighed but nodded. He looked down at the map and scanned through it until he saw a place that perked his interest.

* * *

The librarian was the last person Ben had expected to see inside Fairy Godmother's office. He had been called down after classes were over because one of the villain kids had caused some trouble.

The soon-to-be King frowned as he heard one of the villain kids, Mal's brother, arguing with the librarian, who was the daughter of the bookseller from Belle's village.

_"You said I couldn't take the book, you never said anything about the pages!" _Ben heard as he entered Fairy Godmother's office.

_"Don't you dare use that tone with me, young man!" _The librarian said, pointing a finger in the tall Isle teenager's face.

"This is my normal tone," Mal's brother retorted.

Ben cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him.

"Prince Ben, dieu merci!" The librarian said as she looked at the Crown Prince. "This boy," she again pointed at Mal's brother, who gave him a sarcastic wave. "Tore _pages_ from one of the books in Auradon's library!"

Ben frowned as he looked at Mal's brother, "you did?"

"How else was I going to read up in my dorm?"

"Have you gotten a library card yet?"

The Isle boy looked confused, "what in Hades is that?"

Ben frowned and pulled out his own card. He passed it over to Mal's brother, who closely examined it with his wary eyes. Just when it appeared as though the Isle teenager was about to pocket it into his jacket, he threw it back at Ben, who barely caught it.

"You're able to take books out of the library if you have one of those," Ben said before looking at the librarian. "Did you tell him that, Madame?"

The librarian scowled, "no, I did not, my Prince. I find it rather unappealing to have his _kind _taking one of the school's books, let alone touching one."

Ben frowned, not at all pleased with the librarian's words. He looked over at Mal's brother, who didn't appear shocked by the woman's words. If anything, the son of Maleficent and Hades looked amused.

Ben looked at the librarian and said, "have him fill out an application for a library card, please. I'll see to it myself that the book he tore up is replaced."

The librarian frowned, glared at Mal's brother, but agreed and left the room without anything else to say.

Ben looked at Mal's brother and frowned, "what book did you want to read?"

The villain kid shrugged, "it was just some book. Nothing fancy, I thought no one would have missed it."

Fairy Godmother frowned at the teenager, "that's not a good reason for destroying school property, Hadrian." She started to write something down on a slip of paper. "I understand that Auradon is a very different environment from what you're used to, but it is no excuse for you to break the rules."

Mal's brother, Hadrian, scowled. "I didn't know that there was a damn rule against ripping paper, okay?"

Fairy Godmother looked up at the Isle boy, appalled by the boy's crass language. "That sort of language is _not _welcome in Auradon, Hadrian."

Ben watched as the older boy shrugged as he leaned back in his seat. Ben suddenly noticed the fading red handprint on his face and his split lip. Did someone hurt him recently?

"Yeah, well yesterday I wasn't _welcomed _in Auradon. Hades, I wonder if that's still the case."

Fairy Godmother frowned as she held up the sheet of paper she was writing on. Hadrian took the paper and didn't react to what was written on it.

"Is this supposed to scare me?"

"You haven't even started classes yet, and you're already causing trouble, Hadrian," Fairy Godmother said, sounding disappointed. "A few nights of detention will do you some good."

Ben took notice of the amused smirk that appeared on Hadrian's face.

"If you say so," the tall teenager retorted as he stood up. The Isle teenager carelessly shoved the paper into the pocket of his blue and black jacket. "Am I free to go?"

Fairy Godmother nodded, and the blue-streak brown-haired teenager left without saying another word. Ben looked at the headmistress, who sighed.

"I've read the documents on the Isle children from their previous school," Fairy Godmother told Ben, who nodded and took Hadrian's seat. "From what I can piece together, they haven't had much schooling, to begin with. A majority of their classes involve less than legal topics and on how to learn from their parent's mistakes."

Ben frowned as he eyed Mal's half-finished papers, "why do I feel as though the latter was used for ill-intentions?"

"That is because it is," Fairy Godmother said as she shook her head. "I have also received word from your father." Ben's head shot up, but the Headmistress continued before he could speak. "Some of the other heroes are protesting your decree, they don't agree with bringing over the children of villains to Auradon."

"Which heroes?"

"The ones who defeated the Isle children parents," Fairy Godmother revealed. "Particularly the royals in Auroria."

Ben frowned upon hearing his girlfriend's family. Of course, they were in disagreement over the villain kids coming to Auradon, though Ben believed that it was due in part of Mal and Hadrian.

"The Royal Council has requested to meet the Isle children," Fairy Godmother told the almost 16-year-old. "They want to see for themselves if it's worth having them here."

Ben scowled, "they can't send them back!"

"They can if there is a reason to believe that the Isle children will cause any trouble," Fairy Godmother revealed, a look of concern on her face. "The teachers here at Auradon Prep will be _closely _monitoring the five newcomers. I have also scheduled appointments with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather so they could give the children medical examinations."

"Medical examinations?"

"Yes, I do believe you saw the handprint on Hadrian," Fairy Godmother said, "other than that, there are no medical files for the Isle children." Her expression became more troubled as she continued, "an examination may help keep them here."

"What do you mean?" Ben questioned, unaware of what the headmistress was implying.

Fairy Godmother sighed, "they could be hiding injuries under their clothing. The nurses will also check for any indication of emotional trauma, among other things."

Ben frowned but nodded. "If...If there are signs of any sort of abuse, they'll stay here."

"They will need to agree to the examinations, though." Fairy Godmother examined the look on Ben's face. The soon-to-be-king nodded.

"I'll talk to them about it."

"Good, thank you, Prince Ben."

"Of course, Headmistress."

Ben nodded to the fairy and quietly excused himself from her office.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Fan: Thanks for the review.


	3. Carbon Copies

Prince of the Isle

So, I don't own Descendants...Damn.

Thanks to those who followed, favored and/or reviewed.

Note: I'll be introducing a new OC, who _might _possibly be the love interest for Adrien/Hadrian. Let me know what you think about the new OC.

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Medical examinations?"_

_"Yes, I do believe you saw the handprint on Hadrian," Fairy Godmother said, "other than that, there are no medical files for the Isle children." Her expression became more troubled as she continued, "an examination may help keep them here."_

_"What do you mean?" Ben questioned, unaware of what the headmistress was implying._

_Fairy Godmother sighed, "they could be hiding injuries under their clothing. The nurses will also check for any indication of emotional trauma, among other things."_

_Ben frowned but nodded. "If...If there are signs of any sort of abuse, they'll stay here."_

_"They will need to agree to the examinations, though." Fairy Godmother examined the look on Ben's face. The soon-to-be-king nodded._

_"I'll talk to them about it."_

_"Good, thank you, Prince Ben."_

_"Of course, Headmistress."_

_Ben nodded to the fairy and quietly excused himself from her office._

* * *

_Present Day_

Predictably, Mal was...upset when she discovered that her older brother had landed himself in detention.

Hadrian barely missed the shoe she had thrown at him. He was holed up in the corner of his room, and his little sister was charging towards him with her fists raised. Her eyes were bright green, but luckily that was the only magic his sister was emitting at the moment.

_"Are you trying to get us sent back!" _Mal demanded as her closed right fist collided with his left shoulder and the other to his chest.

Hadrian quickly grabbed his sister's wrists before she could hit him again. He looked at his sister's friends, who were all attempting and failing to remain unseen from the two siblings.

"Can you three leave or something?" Hadrian demanded, glaring at them. "Can't you see my sister and I need a little family meeting?"

"They stay here," Mal said after she ripped her wrists away from her brother's hands.

Hadrian rolled his eyes, but relented as he fell back into a chair that was at the table.

"Quit causing attention for yourself," Mal said as she pointed a finger in her brother's face. She glared at him as she continued, "we can't get noticed by anyone while we're here."

"Too late for that, little sister," Hadrian drawled out as he pushed his sister's hand away. "These damn royals know _exactly _who we are, apparently. Or, at least, who they think we are."

"And who are we, Hadrian?" Mal glowered.

"Carbon copies of our freaking parents!" Hadrian said as he got up from his seat and stalked towards the purple-haired girl. He scoffed as he looked at all four teenagers in his room. "You know, it'll be impossible getting that damn wand. They're not just going to let us wander the entire country, let alone the school and not be suspicious about us. _Our kind," _the seventeen-year-old kicked at his bag, not caring when it went flying, "that's what they call us." He watched as the contents of his bag spilled out and land all across the floor. _"Mommy dearest _was a fool to think that we could just walk in and steal the damn wand." He eyed his sister and said, "would you even know how to work it? The wand? You know, to get the old hag and her minions out?"

Mal frowned as she crossed her arms. "I've got her spell book. It shouldn't be too difficult."

Hadrian snorted, "yeah, and I didn't just get detention for ripping a few pages out of a history book that was already falling apart." He looked at Evie, Jay, and Carlos and scowled, "do you geniuses have any ideas on how we're to pull off this suicide mission?"

"We could-" Evie started to say before being interrupted by a knock at Hadrian's door.

Frowning, the seventeen-year-old Isle teenager walked towards the door and all but threw it open. Of course, _Prince Ben _was at the door, giving Hadrian a cheerful, Auradonian smile.

"What?" Hadrian demanded, causing Ben's face to quickly fall off his face.

"I-I was coming to see how your five were settling in," Ben stuttered out, "may I come in?"

"No," the blue-streaked teen said as he began to close the door, but his sister was quick on her feet. She pushed her brother away and smiled at Ben.

"Sorry about my brother," Mal said, "he's kind of an ass."

"Kind of?" Hadrian retorted.

Mal said nothing to her brother as she let Ben in. "We're settling in perfectly," Mal lied as she closed the door. She was half tempted to lock it but didn't after noticing the warning look on her brother and friends faces. "Thank you for coming up here yourself."

"It's nothing," Ben said as his smile returned, though Hadrian noticed the sudden change in the Auradon prince's cheeks. Ben looked around at each of the villain kids before he continued, "I have something to tell you guys. You may not like it."

"We're not getting sent back, are we?" Evie questioned almost immediately after Ben stopped talking.

"No, nothing like that," Ben answered, wide-eyed. "It'll take a lot more than a few ripped pages to get you kicked out of here." The prince sighed," but there is something important that revolves around you five staying here. The Royal Council is seeking to meet all five you."

"Why?" Mal demanded, glaring at Ben, who nearly flinched at the dangerous look on her face.

"They don't agree with my decree," Ben admitted as he glanced at each of the Isle teenagers. Mal, her brother, and Jay all kept their emotions in check, while Evie and Carlos looked anxious. The prince said, "they've enlisted the help of Auradon's teacher's to _closely _monitor you five."

"They want an excuse to send us back," Hadrian said, scowling.

Ben nodded, "unless we find a reason to keep you here." He sighed and wrung his hands together, "I think that if you five were to submit a medical exam, it could help you stay."

"How?" Jay demanded, speaking to Ben for the first time. He suddenly looked more cross than both Mal and Hadrian combined.

"If there are any injuries, both recent and not-so-recent, on your bodies," Ben started, "it could be ruled as abuse. You five could stay on the basis of seeking protection from-"

"Our abusive parents," Mal interuppted, though she was looking at her brother.

Ben nodded, "yes, exactly." He rubbed the back of his neck. "They'll also ask about your experience on the Isle, as well as any," he paused, "any other kinds of abuse, not just physcially."

Ben grimanced when he suddenly felt five pairs of eyes on him.

"And this will help keep us here?" Mal questioned, though she still appeared to be skeptical.

"Yes," Ben said. "So, do you guys agree to the examination?"

Ben watched as the five Isle kids look at one another.

"Yeah," Mal answered. "We'll do it," though, none of them looked particularly pleased about it.

* * *

The cafeteria was nearly empty when Ben and the Isle teenagers entered.

"Clearly," Mal said as she took in the all but deserted mess hall, "we're late." It was seven o'clock, the normal time in which most students would be coming in for dinner if they had just gotten out of detention or other school-related activities.

Ben waved the purple-haired girl off, "we're fine. This is the normal time for students who have things after class, such as sports or-

"Detention?" Hadrian guessed.

Ben nodded, "bingo." Originally, Ben had been planning on bringing the newcomers down during the normal dinner hours; before remembering how the librarian had acted towards Hadrian, as well as the other royals wanting to send the teenagers back to the Isle of the Lost. The soon-to-be King knew that the students could possibly be even more hostile, though he hoped that it wouldn't ultimately be the case. Eventually, at least.

_"Hey, Ben!" _The prince heard. He looked off to the left side of the room and saw Audrey's older sister (and the betrothed of his missing older brother), Pippa. Despite having been missing since the night of his birth, Ben's parents and Audrey's parents agreed that a union between Adrien and Pippa would take place. Though the betrothal was still in place, it was clear to see that it may unfortunately never happen. It was one was the reasons why Ben was with Audrey, though he would never admit it. He wanted to honor the commitment that was meant for his missing brother and Pippa, but not with the girl herself. He liked Pippa, but she was more of a friend. Audrey, on the other hand, was more complicated.

Ben grinned as the dark-haired girl came over. She was taller than most girls her age, something Ben knew that she took pride in.

"Hey, Pippa," Ben said, subtly noticing that Hadrian was staring at her while the other Isle teenagers kept their eyes off of her. "Why are you here so late?"

"Detention."

"For what?"

"Apparently it's frowned upon to back talk a teacher while correcting the mistake she made on the damn board," Pippa remarked. She saw Hadrian smirking and winked at him, before looking back at Ben. "Oh, and talk to my sister, will you? I had to kick her out of my room after she refused to shut the f-

"I'll talk to her," Ben quickly said, wide-eyed at the language the princess of Auroria was using.

"Good." The wild-haired princess turned and walked away without so much of a goodbye.

Looking at Ben, Hadrian snickered, "girlfriend's older sister?"

Ben nodded, pale. "Pippa," he affirmed. "She's my brother's...betrothed."

"You have a brother?"

Looking at the Isle kids, Ben nodded, "he was kidnapped as a newborn. No one know's what happened to him." The prince saw the stoic, but sympathizing look in Hadrian's eyes. Ben quickly looked away and forced a smile on his face. "Right, I'm sure you're more interested in the food than my melancholy speech."

"Yeah, this will be the first meal we'll be having that's not garbage," Hadrian retorted, causing Ben to cringe.

"This way, please," Ben said as he awkwardly led the Isle teenagers away from the entrance. Hopefully, things would get easier. If not, well then Ben wasn't sure what was going to happen. It wouldn't be good for his first royal decree to be overturned, especially for the teenagers he brought from the Isle.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Fan: Thanks for the review. I'll have to think about that idea, but I won't cross it off.

Summer: Thanks for the review. I'll have to see how the story progresses, but I'll add that in to consideration.

A fan: Thanks for the review. Let's just say, a lot of things will be said when everyone finds out the truth.


	4. RIP

R.I.P.

Hey, so this is not a new chapter. I'm not sure if all of you know this, but the actor who played Carlos died yesterday in his sleep. I won't talk about how he died, it's on a bunch of articles though if you want to know. I, like a lot of you, grew up watching Cameron Boyce on _Jessie, Descendants, _and probably even _Grown Ups. _My condolences go out to his family and friends, it's never easy losing a loved one. Give his family their space to grieve, and take a moment of silence for the kid who danced his way through our TV screens.

R.I.P. Cameron Boyce


	5. A Glimmer of Euphoria

Prince of the Isle

So, I don't own Descendants...Damn.

Thanks to those who followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

_Previously..._

_"You have a brother?"_

_Looking at the Isle kids, Ben nodded, "he was kidnapped as a newborn. No one knows what happened to him." The prince saw the stoic, but sympathizing look in Hadrian's eyes. Ben quickly looked away and forced a smile on his face. "Right, I'm sure you're more interested in the food than my melancholy speech."_

_"Yeah, this will be the first meal we'll be having that's not garbage," Hadrian retorted, causing Ben to cringe._

_"This way, please," Ben said as he awkwardly led the Isle teenagers away from the entrance. Hopefully, things would get easier. If not, well then Ben wasn't sure what was going to happen. It wouldn't be good for his first royal decree to be overturned, especially for the teenagers he brought from the Isle._

* * *

_Present Day_

Hadrian stared down at his bowl in bewilderment. He had piled it with random liquidy-things up at the long table. The ladies standing behind it gave him nasty looks, but now he wondered if it was because of what he had chosen.

"What's this?" He questioned as he scooped up the strange goop on his bowl. There were little shell-like shapes floating in the goop.

"Macaroni," Ben answered, looking down at the food with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"And this?" Hadrian asked as he scooped up the once brown colored liquid.

"Gravy?"

"And this?"

"I think that was tomato soup."

_"You think?"_

"Well, you piled it all into the bowl," Ben said as he looked at the Isle teenager. "The colors mixed."

"No shit, Shan Yu."

"I'm not-"

"It's a saying we have on the Isle."

"Oh."

Hadrian rolled his eyes as he swirled the things on his bowl together before sticking some of it into his mouth. He looked impressed with the taste.

"This is actually good."

"It is?" Ben asked, shocked and a little disgusted.

Hadrian nodded as he put another spoonful into his mouth.

"That can't be edible," Evie said as she sat down. She was carrying a plate of small, clean-looking sliced apples. Hadrian wondered if the blue-haired girl had ever seen clean-looking apples before. Probably not, considering who her mother is and the prison island they call home.

"Wanna bet?" Evie wasn't quick enough to duck as a spoonful of Hadrian's goop was thrown at her.

_"Hadrian!"_

The 17-year-old cackled as he looked at the Princess of prissiness, or not so Princess if that one Aurordonian girl had anything to say about it. What was her name again? A-something, if he wasn't mistaken.

"Are you always this volatile?" Ben asked Hadrian as he started to hand an angry-looking Evie a handful of napkins.

"Yep."

"Do you know how long this took me to sew, Hadrian?" Evie demanded as she hastily wiped the napkins up against the stain on her dress. It only grew in size, much to Evie's horror. _"Oh, look at what you've done!"_

Hadrian blinked, "Just cut it off and replace it then. You've done it before."

_"Yeah, but I don't have access to this kind of fabric here!"_

"Wasn't that once a curtain though?"

Ben kept opening and closing his mouth while Hadrian continued on with his meal.

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"No."

_"Oh, you sure as Hell are Hadrian."_

* * *

Ben noticed how the eldest Isle teen had automatically recoiled away from the table, nearly knocking himself down as he all but flew out of his seat. His face paled and for a moment, Ben saw fear darting into his brown eyes. That is until he saw who had spoken.

With one hand on her plate and the other on her hip, Mal looked like she was just about done with today. Her lip was curled into a snarl, and her green eyes had a dangerous look in them. Her purple hair was loose and could easily run down her back if it was longer.

Ben looked from Mal and back to Hadrian, who face quickly shifted emotions. The right side of his face twitched and the Isle teenagers eyes lowered as he glared at his sister. Hadrian's fists clenched tightly into balls and it looked as though he was about to attack her, though he kept himself restraint. Or, at least that was what Ben was hoping for. He noticed how the duo kept their eyes focused on each other, not blinking or anything like that. He nearly jumped when he saw the strange glow in Mal's eyes. Was it because of the lighting in the room? Or was she doing that herself?

Confused at what was happening, Ben looked at Evie. The blue-haired girl's face was focused on the scene in front of her, the stain on her dress all but forgotten. His eyes met hers, which widened. Ben frowned when Evie shook her head before nodding towards Mal and Hadrian, further confounding the Aurordonian prince.

Ben looked behind him, suddenly aware that the other two Isle kids, Jay and Carlos, weren't with them. He wasn't sure if he should have been relieved to see them at the buffet, piling hoards of food on to their plates. Judging by the looks on their faces, they didn't notice the silent confrontation between the two Isle siblings. Though, he was grateful to see that they were now the only ones in the room. Ben hoped it wasn't because of the Isle teens coming in.

Looking back at the two siblings, Ben watched as their stare off went on for another thirty seconds before Hadrian's lips twitched and he looked away. His eyes landed on Ben, who immediately looked away upon seeing the furious appearance in them.

Mal smirked in triumph and motioned to her brother before nodding at Evie.

Ben noticed the scowl on Hadrian's face as the son of two villans looked at Evie.

"Sorry."

With that, the blue-streaked Isle boy stormed off.

Ben looked at Mal as she sat down and started eating. "What just happened?"

"It's best if you didn't know," Mal said, her tone still hostile.

Ben's lips only twitched, unsure of how to respond to the statement.

* * *

The library always brought a glimmer of euphoria to Belle. She always made sure to be notified by the librarian of how many students a day came in, and how many books they checked out. The thought of teenagers finding the world of literature fascinating brought joy to the Aurordonian queen's face.

Not today though.

The librarian, Madame Robert, had written to her yesterday about a particular student. According to Madame Robert, the student in question had _destroyed _one of the books she had personally donated to Auradon Prep and requested that she come so they could discuss the matter.

Personally, Belle was unaware of as to why the librarian was requesting her presences. Students in the past had destroyed books, albeit on accident. Of course, the books were always swiftly replaced or repaired if need be. Was it not the case this time?

As she walked through the hallways of her old home that was turned into the school that it is today, Belle noticed a peculiar sight; a student up before needing to be.

Of course, it was the weekend and there were no classes for the day; which made the teenager's appearance all the more unusual. Belle knew from experience with Ben that no child typically woke up before 8 in the morning, but here was an untypical case right in front of her.

The teenager wore a black leather jacket that had blue stitches on it. His jeans were dark and ripped with splotches of paint splattered on it, and he wore two shirts under his jacket; one a dark grey shirt that had three mismatch buttons on the slot neckline, and on top of that was a black and green-plaid button up shirt that had odd patches of different fabric attached to it. His boots were scuffed and the laces were purple on the left boot, and yellow on the right. The fingerless gloves on his hands were blue with yellow stitching. His hair was disheveled and brown; except for the streaks of fire blue that flaked across the locks. As Belle got closer she saw his sharp features stood out to her almost in familiarity, but didn't recognize the boy in question. She watched as his wary chocolate brown eyes met her similar colored eyes. She gave him a kind smile, which seemed to surprise him.

"Good morning," Belle said as she sat down on the bench that the boy was on.

"Morning?"

"I'm surprised you're awake," Belle said.

"Why?"

With a slight side-tilt to her head, Belle stared at the boy. "There are no classes today; normally the students tend to sleep in."

"Well, I'm not normal. Hades, who knows how long I'll be a student here."

Belle frowned, before examining the boy more closely. He had a split lip and was quite thin for his age and height. His clothing was in disarray and he didn't appear to recognize her. It didn't take much thought for Belle to realize that this boy was one of the teenagers her son had brought over from the Isle of the Lost.

"You're from the Isle."

"What gave it away?"

"You mentioning Hades as though you were inciting an obscene term."

The boy smirked, "considering he's my father, I have the right to say the name of his former domain as an expletive."

Hades son, this boy was the child of the God of Death. Belle blinked as she took this revelation in.

"Yes, Hades," Belle said in a refined but tense tone. The queen frowned as she suddenly remembered that Hades had two children with another infamous villain. "And Maleficent is your mother."

The boy grimaced upon hearing the name, which startled Belle. "Yeah, unfortunately," the boy remarked as he leaned up against the wall. She watched as the boy examined her with his eyes. "And who are you supposed to be? A yellow-dressed fairy?"

Belle frowned but wasn't offended by the question. "No, my name's Belle."

"Beast's beauty," the boy sardonically said. "No offense, but why are you here? Don't you have a kingdom to run until your mini-Beast comes in and tears the place limb-from-limb?"

"Normally, but today I have to deal with a very upset librarian," Belle countered, watching as the boy smirked. "Would you happen to know anything about why she's so..."

"Uptight?"

Belle closed her eyes and held back laughter that would have escaped had she not of had any restraint.

"Upset is the word I would have chosen."

"Yeah well, I would have chosen a worse one had I not of almost said it to royalty."

"Smart."

"Very."

"You're the student the librarian, Madame Robert, has written to me about, aren't you?"

"I don't know, did she write to you about me?"

"Were you the one who ripped pages from a book?" Belle questioned.

"In my defense," the boy said, inadvertently declaring his guilt, "the book was already falling apart."

"It was?" This was news to Belle, who heard no mention from Auradon Prep's librarian.

The Isle boy nodded, "figured I'd give the loose pages mercy. Besides, I would have returned them," the boy paused as he started to pick at a loose thread on his jacket, "eventually."

"Thank you for your honesty..."

"Hadrian."

Belle frowned, the name sounded _very _familiar to her missing son's. "Hadrian, I'm surprised your name doesn't start with a 'M'."

Hadrian shrugged, "my sister's name does. My father wanted a child with the same first letter as him."

Belle nodded, remembering how her husband had similar thoughts during her first pregnancy. 'A'-something for the first one, and something with a 'B' for the second, Adam had said. At the time, it made her laugh. Now, she spent days and nights longing for the little boy they had lost, and the other little boy who was forced into his brother's shoes.

"Why are you up so early, Hadrian?"

"I've got to find a way to fix a mistake."

"And what mistake is that?"

"I might have thrown food on another one of the Isle kids clothing," the teenager admitted. "She's very," he paused, "attached to her clothing and she's not too pleased that there doesn't seem to be the kind of fabric she used to create it here."

Belle frowned, "she created her dress?"

Hadrian nodded, "it's hard to find clothing on the Isle. Evie's good with that sort of thing, creating clothes out of rags."

Belle glanced at the outfit the teenager was wearing. She must have been the one who patched it up. The stitching was quite detailed considering the damage done to the original fabric.

"How about you and I make a deal," Belle suggested when she looked back up at Hadrian, who frowned.

"What kind of deal?"

Belle smiled, "nothing that will cause you any harm, I promise."

* * *

Evie woke up to someone knocking on her door. Stifling a yawn, the blue-haired girl got out of her bed. She looked over at Mal's bed, which had gone unused due to the purple-haired girl moving into her brother's room. Secretly, Evie was pleased. More closet space for her and less time rolling her eyes over Mal's needless complaining.

Frowning at the old nightgown she had worn to bed, the daughter of the Evil Queen quickly grabbed her blue jacket and shoved her arms through the holes in the sleeves.

Her feet barely made a sound as she walked towards the door. She opened it and saw a man wearing a blue uniform, he was holding a large but thin rectangular box.

"Are you Evie?"

Frowning, the normally makeup-painted girl nodded. "I am," she said as she wrapped her arms around her body, hoping to hide her nightgown.

The man nodded and held out a box. Hesitantly, the girl took it and was thankful when the man left without saying anything else.

She closed the door and walked over to the table that was in the center of the room. She gently removed the top of the box and saw a card resting on the silky blue fabric. The card had her name on it in Hadrian's messy handwriting.

Unfolding the card, Evie couldn't help but be surprised.

_Thank Beast's queen for this, she's making me work for __free__ in the library with that horrid librarian as payment for this. Hope you like it._

_-Hadrian_

A small grin crossed Evie's face as she placed the card down and picked up the fabric in the box.

It was soft and nothing like she had ever held before. There was no silk on the Isle; and if there was, Evie's never been around it. Her eyes widened as she pulled the entire thing out. She wasn't holding silk fabric, but a silk dress. It had beautiful red designs all around it and black stitching that was so refined it made Evie want to cry.

She pulled the dress against her and smiled when she turned towards the mirror by the bathroom door. The front of the dress went to her knees, while the rest was a little longer.

It was perfect; and to think that she got it all because Mal's brother had thrown his food on her, it made her want to laugh.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Fan: Thanks for the review.

Summer: Thanks for the review. I don't think I will be going down that route for Mal and Hadrian, sorry.


	6. Look at the Stars

Prince of the Isle

So, I don't own Descendants...Damn.

Thanks to those who followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

_Previously..._

_Unfolding the card, Evie couldn't help but be surprised._

Thank Beast's queen for this, she's making me work for free in the library with that horrid librarian as payment for this. Hope you like it.

-Hadrian

_A small grin crossed Evie's face as she placed the card down and picked up the fabric in the box._

_It was soft and nothing like she had ever held before. There was no silk on the Isle; and if there was, Evie's never been around it. Her eyes widened as she pulled the entire thing out. She wasn't holding silk fabric, but a silk dress. It had beautiful red designs all around it and black stitching that was so refined it made Evie want to cry._

_She pulled the dress against her and smiled when she turned towards the mirror by the bathroom door. The front of the dress went to her knees, while the rest was a little longer._

_It was perfect; and to think that she got it all because Mal's brother had thrown his food on her, it made her want to laugh._

* * *

_Present Day-Midnight_

Mal and her merry band of delinquents climbed in through Hadrian's window. They all looked dejected and had come back empty-handed.

"So, does this mean we have to go to Prince Beast's mandated examination?"

Mal glared at her brother, who gave her a ruthless smirk.

"Don't start."

Hadrian held up his hands in mock defeat, "I will admit, this fills my heart with _so _much joy that I might just have to damn well sing about it." He snickered when Mal threw her spell book at him. The 17-year-old caught it and opened it up to a random page. "Oh, look at this. A spell to end all of our problems."

"Seriously?"

"No, it's to cure acne. Hey, maybe this could still of use."

Mal tore the book out of her brother's hands and threw it on his bed. She frowned when she noticed a black box on the table. "What's this?" She demanded as she picked up the box. It wasn't heavy, but not light either.

"It's got an electric hair clipper thing inside," Hadrian answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Ben's letting me use it so I can cut the sides of my hair."

"Why?"

"He needs proof of any signs of injury, doesn't he?"

Mal frowned, "you still have that scar on your head?"

"Yep," Hadrian said as he took the box and undid the claps on it. He looked at Evie and frowned. "You're good with sharp things, think you can cut my hair without shaving me bald?"

Evie frowned but nodded. She took the electric clipper and examined it. "I have complete control over what kind of haircut you get. Understood?"

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Very."

Hadrian muttered a curse under his breath but walked into his bathroom. Evie followed without missing a beat.

Jay snickered as he looked at Mal and said, "Evie's going to go wild with his hair."

"You better hope you're not next."

"Like I'd let _that_ happen," Jay countered. "Besides, I don't have any scars on my head."

_"Evie, not the top!"_

_"I need to blend your hair in, Hadrian. Otherwise, you'll stick out like a-_

_"Does it look like I care?"_

_"No, which is why I'm here. I did warn you, you know."_

_"Hades."_

_"Oh, don't worry. Jay and Carlos are next."_

Mal looked amused. She turned to mock the two Isle boys about it, only to discover that they were no longer in the room. She rolled her eyes, knowing that Evie wouldn't be successful in getting Jay and Carlos to let their hair be cut unless she did it while they slept, though that would be more trouble than it was worth.

* * *

Hadrian scowled as he examined himself in the mirror that was above his sink.

"Vanity's nothing short of-

"Oh shut up, Evie," the 17-year-old interrupted. "You're one to damn well talk."

Evie shrugged as she not so subtly ran a hand through Hadrian's hair. No longer did it cover the teenager's forehead, nor did it reach to his ears. The sides were shaved, but not so much that there was no hair. Evie had called it a fade as she shaved off the hair. Hadrian could live with that, though he was pissed that there no longer any traces of the fire blue that he had pride in. The top was slightly longer, he could run his hand though and if he kept it messy, his fingers would get tangled up in the locks. At least Evie had applied blue hair dye into the top part. It wasn't his normal fire blue, though. It was more dark, with hints of light blue added into the streaks.

Long story short, Hadrian wasn't a fan. Especially considering the scar on the left side of his head was now visible. With careful fingers, Hadrian traced the scar that curled itself above his ear; it started at his temple and ended at the back of his head, towards his ear. He didn't remember much about how he received the scar (nor would he remember what happed during the month previous to the injury), but his mother had jovially claimed responsibility for it. He might have been 12-years-old when it happened, but that detail wasn't important to Hadrian. Nor was the reason as to why he received such an injury, he probably was doing something that caused his mother to lose her cool. That normally was the case, though he could have just walked through the door and Maleficent got pissed about it.

"How does it look?" Hadrian heard Evie ask as he eyed the scar on his head.

He tore his eyes away from the mirror and gave a short nod. "It'll work."

The 17-year-old turned away and walked out of the room before Evie could get the chance to reply. Had he stayed, he would have seen her smile. Of course, the girl would have denied that she did smile, especially at Hadrian of all people.

Hadrian smirked as he re-entered his room. Jay and Carlos were nowhere in sight, lucky bastards. Mal was though, unfortunately. She was reading their mother's spellbook on her brother's bed. The purple-haired teen said nothing as Hadrian threw himself on the bed, landing right next to her on his stomach. She did scowl though when he turned and pinned her elbow under his back.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," the siblings heard Evie said. Neither replied though Mal did wave her friend goodbye.

Hadrian frowned when he read the random page his sister had stopped at. "She won't be able to get us here, you know."

Mal looked at her brother and glared. "Why are you so against her getting the wand?"

"Besides the long-ass scar on my head and the other seventeen years worth of near-death experiences," Hadrian said, "would she really give either of us the one thing we've wanted from her?"

"And what's that?" Mal demanded.

Hadrian's brown eyes locked with Mal's green ones as he said, "acceptance. Love. Everything that comes with the title of being a mother."

Hadrian's lip twitched as he took in his sister's stunned expression.

"And who's to say that she hasn't accepted us?"

"She hasn't given you the right to use your full name."

Mal closed the book and placed it on the bedside table before turning on her side.

"We could have a life here, Mal," Hadrian said. "A life where we're not expected to follow in our parent's footsteps."

"Do you really think those damn heroes will accept us?" Hadrian didn't miss the harsh tone in his sister's voice.

The older teen grimaced. "Not if we give them a reason to believe that we're just like the villans they locked away."

"Some first impression you made then," Mal said as she looked at Hadrian.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't just try to break into a damn museum and steal a magic wand for my bat shit crazy mother." Hadrian frowned when he noticed a strange look in his sister's eyes. "What did you see there?"

Mal frowned, before sighing as she turned so she was lying on her back. "There's a section that's dedicated to all the villans of the Isle."

Hadrian paled, "okay. How was it?"

"For a second I had thought our mother was standing there," Mal said as she looked up at the ceiling. "They had some sort of statue of her. It looked so _lifelike. _The other's parents were there as well."

"And Dad?"

Mal shook her head, "not that I had seen. Then again, I don't even remember what he looks like."

Hadrian didn't say anything. He looked up at the ceiling, hoping to see the stars that he never saw on the Isle. All he saw was the ceiling, of course. "We should take the time to look up at the stars, one day."

"What?"

Hadrian turned his head towards his sister and said, "if this plan of our mothers fails and we're sent back to the Isle; we should at least have the chance to look at the stars. Just for once, that is. Its appearance will lose effect if we go back a second time."

"Why don't you act like this around Carlos, Evie, and Jay?"

"Like what?"

"Like," Mal paused, "like the big brother who used to make me smile."

"You're not smiling now, so I must be doing a shitty job of whatever it is you expect me to be when around your friends."

"I'm being serious."

Hadrian frowned as he looked into his sister's eyes. "When's the last time we hung out? Without your gang of wannabe criminals trailing behind you?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because," Hadrian said before stopping himself. He looked away from his sister as he continued, "We used to do everything together. Steal shit from people, only for it to get stolen by Jay. Terrorize the neighbors with our shitty imitations of Mom's voice," both teenagers cracked a smile at this. Hadrian's smile dropped as he looked back at his little sister, "but then you formed your alliance, or whatever, with Jay, Carlos, and Evie. You forgot to come and visit after our wonderful mother kicked me out, and we hardly ever spoke whenever either of us passed one another on some damn street."

Mal frowned as she stared at her brother as he continued. "Mom said I could have the Gods fall at my feet, but I don't want that."

"You don't?" Mal asked, surprised.

Hadrian shook his head. "That's Dads goal, not mine." He looked at his sister and said, "getting the wand, that's Mom's dream. Or at least, one of them. How long will you let yourself be pulled by her strings?"

Mal scowled, "all plans start out as dreams. The stories of her dreams have been in our heads for years."

"Yes, and the stories that everyone knows are written by the ones who triumph above the rest," Hadrian said. "Mom's dreams are only remembered by her and only we know her versions of the story. No one else will come to remember it generations to come, but everyone will remember the ones who won in the stories."

Mal looked away, "then we won't make the mistake she made. We'll be the villains she expects us to be."

"Get some sleep," Hadrian said as he turned on his side, not wanting to discuss the fantasy any longer. He reached over and pulled on the chained string that was connected to the bedside lamp. The boy heard his sister move closer to the edge of the bed, he hoped that she would reflect on what he said.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Fan: Thanks for the review.


	7. Same as the Villains

Prince of the Isle

So, I don't own Descendants...Damn.

Thanks to those who followed, favored, and/or reviewed.

* * *

_Previously..._

_Hadrian frowned as he looked into his sister's eyes. "When's the last time we hung out? Without your gang of wannabe criminals trailing behind you?"_

_"Why does that matter?"_

_"Because," Hadrian said before stopping himself. He looked away from his sister as he continued, "We used to do everything together. Steal shit from people, only for it to get stolen by Jay. Terrorize the neighbors with our shitty imitations of Mom's voice," both teenagers cracked a smile at this. Hadrian's smile dropped as he looked back at his little sister, "but then you formed your alliance, or whatever, with Jay, Carlos, and Evie. You forgot to come and visit after our wonderful mother kicked me out, and we hardly ever spoke whenever either of us passed one another on some damn street."_

_Mal frowned as she stared at her brother as he continued. "Mom said I could have the Gods fall at my feet, but I don't want that."_

_"You don't?" Mal asked, surprised._

_Hadrian shook his head. "That's Dads goal, not mine." He looked at his sister and said, "getting the wand, that's Mom's dream. Or at least, one of them. How long will you let yourself be pulled by her strings?"_

_Mal scowled, "all plans start out as dreams. The stories of her dreams have been in our heads for years."_

_"Yes, and the stories that everyone knows are written by the ones who triumph above the rest," Hadrian said. "Mom's dreams are only remembered by her and only we know her versions of the story. No one else will come to remember it generations to come, but everyone will remember the ones who won in the stories."_

_Mal looked away, "then we won't make the mistake she made. We'll be the villains she expects us to be."_

_"Get some sleep," Hadrian said as he turned on his side, not wanting to discuss the fantasy any longer. He reached over and pulled on the chained string that was connected to the bedside lamp. The boy heard his sister move closer to the edge of the bed, he hoped that she would reflect on what he said._

* * *

_Present Day_

Ben watched as the newcomers to Auradon came down for breakfast. It was early, which meant that a majority of the school was still asleep. All five Isle teenagers tried to hide their nervousness, and to some level of degree, only Mal, Jay and Hadrian were successful. They looked tired, though. Ben wondered if they had gotten any sleep, judging by the dark circles under their eyes.

Pulling a grin on his face, Ben waved the five teens over. Only Mal noticed, and she nodded before heading over to the buffet tables. Ben grimaced, remembering Hadrian's unusual glop of dinner. Hopefully, he wouldn't do that again. The Crown Prince wasn't ready for another game of guess that mess.

Evie came over first, carrying only one plate and a glass of apple juice. Ben tried to hide his curiosity when he saw that Evie had only grabbed a small set of apple slices and a small bowl of applesauce.

"There's a lot of other things you could choose from, Evie," Ben said.

Evie looked at him before looking down at her food. "I know, apples are just something I'm used to eating a lot." She grinned at him, though her smile didn't reach her eyes. She then dropped her smile as she looked over at Hadrian, who was piling random items of food into his bowl. Luckily, it didn't appear as though he had mixed any of the food...yet.

"Do I even want to know what he's going to do with his food?" Ben asked.

"Probably not," Evie answered. "Hadrian's actually really good at cooking, believe it or not. He worked at his dad's food place."

"Really?"

Evie nodded, "the food there was probably more edible than from a majority of the other places."

"You guys must have had a good discount then."

"Discount?"

"When going into the place," Ben said, "you got to pay less, right? For the food."

Evie frowned and shook her head. "Only Mal, not the rest of us. Hadrian, he doesn't really like us."

Ben looked at Hadrian. The teenager was sporting a dark purple wool beanie hat. It covered his hair as well as his ears. The Crown Prince watched in disgust as the Isle teenager poured maple syrup over his mixture of oatmeal, scrambled eggs and sausage. He looked away just as the 17-year-old sprinkled in a scoop of honey-flavored cereal on top as though he were garnishing a fancy dish with expensive spices.

"Why doesn't he like you guys?"

Evie shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal. "Hadrian's never been one to interact with a lot of people. He has maybe a few acquaintances, but none that he's ever mentioned to Mal."

"Who's never mentioned what to Mal?" The purple-haired girl demanded as she walked over. She only had plain toast, sausage and a small scoop of scrambled eggs on her plate. In her other hand was half a glass of orange juice.

"Hadrian," Evie said, "he's never mentioned having any friends to you, has he?"

Mal's face split into an irritated expression. Her lips thinned and her eyes looked as though she could set anything on fire if she chose to. "One, but I wouldn't consider Shrimpy a friend. At all."

Ben noticed the 'o' shape Evie was making with her mouth after a moment of the Crown Prince thought was confusion at first. If it weren't for the wary, knowing look that the girl's dark eyes emitted.

"Why would-

"We were going through a rough patch," Mal said as she ripped a piece of her toast off. "He knows how to push my buttons." She threw the toast into her mouth and chewed with a scowl on her face.

"Who's Shrimpy?"

Mal and Evie ignored Ben as the chose to eat their breakfast. Ben frowned, but let it go for now.

Ben watched at Hadrian came over with Carlos and Jay, scowling. He looked away when the older teenager noticed him staring and glared at the Prince.

"Good morning," Ben said rather pathetically.

"If only," Ben heard Hadrian mutter.

"So what exactly is this examination thing?" Jay asked, causing Ben to jump as he looked at the long-haired teen.

"Well," Ben said as he pulled a grin on his face even though it probably wasn't the best time to do so. "The fairies are going to document any recent injury any of you may have, as well as anything that you tell them about past ones that might have already healed. Like I said before, they'll also ask about different forms of abuse, as well as your experiences on the Isle and with your parents."

"This will help us stay?" Carlos asked, speaking to Ben for the first time.

Ben nodded, "it should. The Royal Council won't send a group of teenagers who may be at risk of injury back to a place that's notorious for it's...inhabitants."

"And yet we were born and raised there because of the same damn people trapped the...inhabitants in that hellhole," Hadrian retorted, causing Ben to cringe. "Smart move on their part, huh?"

* * *

Hadrian glared at the fairy in front of him. He had his hat, jacket, and button-up shirt off, revealing his scarred and bruised arms. He leaned up against the medical bed, refusing to get on it, which obviously pissed the blue-dressed fairy off.

"Are any of the injuries on your arms as a result of self-harm?" The blue fairy asked more aggressive than Hadrian initially thought possible. Weren't all fairy godmother's meant to be nice?

"Not that I'm aware of."

The blue fairy glared before writing something down on her clipboard. "Please take your boots off and put your back up against the metal measuring stick. Stand straight and keep your feet against the wall as well."

Hadrian did what he was told and scowled as the fairy flew up inches away from his face and brought down a sliding stick thing on top of his head. He didn't notice the shocked look the fairy gave when she saw the scar on his head.

"Hm, 177.8 centimeters," the blue-fairy said before flying back down to the floor. She motioned towards what appeared to be some sort of technological device. It was a large, flat device that was connected to a small rectangular machine with a few buttons. "Step on the scale and don't move."

Hadrian stepped on the scale and watched as the fairy godmother pressed a button on the machine. He watched as random numbers appeared on the little rectangular box that was next to the buttons. It stopped at number 142.

"You're slightly underweight for your height," the blue-fairy observed as she wrote the number down. "You are 17-years-old, correct?"

"Yes."

"What's your birthdate?"

"Not sure, my mother only dismally kept track of my age until I could do it myself," Hadrian said as he stepped off the scale. He glared when the fairy momentarily glanced at him, a look of bewilderment flashing through her eyes.

"And your mother is Maleficent?"

"Obviously."

"And your father Hades?"

"Yep."

"And you have a sister named Mal."

"She's younger by a year."

"Are you aware of her birthdate?"

"Nope."

"How did you receive the scar on your head?"

"My mother, but don't ask me how I got it," Hadrian said, "I don't remember what I did that pissed her off."

"Did you routinely," the fairy godmother frowned in hesitation, "piss her off?"

"Every time I walked through a door," Hadrian answered. "I didn't have to do anything other than show my face and she'd go off on me."

He scowled as the blue-fairy wrote what he was saying down.

"Did she cause the bruising on your arms?"

"No those were from a fight I got into a few days before coming here."

"And what caused that?"

"A couple of bastards tried to take my jacket and boots," Hadrian admitted as he nodded towards his leather jacket, which was hanging up on the coat rack next to the door.

The fairy godmother nodded and continued writing. "What about your father?"

"What about him?"

"Did he hurt you for walking through a door like your mother?"

"No, he only hit me when I got caught doing something I shouldn't have been doing."

"Do either of your parents still hurt you?"

"Considering my father disappeared when I was six, you can rule him out," Hadrian said dryly, "and my mother kicked me out when I was about 14." Though she did hit me before I left for this hellhole."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did your mother kick you out?"

"I guess I remind her too much of my father."

"And why did she hit you before leaving?"

"Because I refused to listen to her or something like that."

The blue-fairy looked at him. "Are you leaving anything out?"

"Should I be?"

The fairy godmother frowned and set her clipboard down. She floated off the ground and grabbed a camera that was on a high shelf. "Stand against the wall please and hold out your arms."

Hadrian frowned but did as he was told. His face twitched when the bright light of the camera hit his face. The fairy godmother was taking pictures of his injuries, the boy guessed. He said nothing as she took a photo of his face, and then again at his arms. He had her lift them so she could see the back of his arms, which was also covered in injuries. She took a photo of that.

"Turn your body so I'm looking at your left side."

Hadrian did and the blue-fairy took a picture of the scar on his head.

"Other way."

Another photo was taken and Hadrian looked at the blue-fairy, who appeared hesitant.

"Take your shirt off," the fairy godmother said. "I need to see if there are-

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hadrian said as he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it up. "I know." He felt the shirt go over his head and he threw it on the medical bed. The fairy godmother was frowning at the bruises on his chest and the scar on his ribs. She had him stand tall, against the wall before taking the picture. She did the same again, only with his back facing her. More bruising from the beating he took the other day, and maybe a scar or two from years ago.

"I think that's quite enough," the fairy briskly said. "Put your shirt and shoes back on and send in your sister. My colleagues will be taking care of the other Vill-Isle children."

Hadrian did as he was told and left the medical room without saying a single word.

* * *

The Fairy Godmother and Ben both frowned as they read the reports from Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

"All five are underweight for their height and age," Fairy Godmother said as she looked at Evie's file, "and all show signs of some form of abuse."

Ben said nothing as he eyed the photo of her exposed arms. Scars and bruises littered her pale arms, as well as what appeared to be a burn mark on her wrist. He grimaced when he saw the scar on Mal's brother's head, and the cigarette burns and what appeared to be small stab wounds on Carlos' arms.

"There's no way the Council will be able to look over this," Ben said as he closed Mal's file. He briefly glanced at Hadrian's again before closing his as well.

"You're right," Fairy Godmother agreed as she glanced at Jay's files. He had scars and bruises, but like Evie, they were easily hidden under their clothing. She closed the remaining files and signed. "I will write to your parents tonight and request they both come to the school. For now, it might be best if only two Royals came as opposed to the entire Council."

Ben could only nod. His parents, particularly his father, would hopefully see why it was vital that the Isle kids stayed at Auradon. It wasn't safe for them back in the Isle, nor was it for any other child who had been born there. Hopefully, this was just the beginning for the Isle children. Maybe this will allow for more to come. If not, than were the heroes just the same as the villains they locked up?

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...


	8. Both Ways

Prince of the Isle

So, I don't own Descendants...Damn.

Thanks to those who followed, favored, and/or reviewed. I apologize for not updating this sooner.

* * *

_Previously..._

_"All five are underweight for their height and age," Fairy Godmother said as she looked at Evie's file, "and all show signs of some form of abuse."_

_Ben said nothing as he eyed the photo of her exposed arms. Scars and bruises littered her pale arms, as well as what appeared to be a burn mark on her wrist. He grimaced when he saw the scar on Mal's brother's head, and the cigarette burns and what appeared to be small stab wounds on Carlos' arms._

_"There's no way the Council will be able to look over this," Ben said as he closed Mal's file. He briefly glanced at Hadrian's again before closing his as well._

_"You're right," Fairy Godmother agreed as she glanced at Jay's files. He had scars and bruises, but like Evie, they were easily hidden under their clothing. She closed the remaining files and sighed. "I will write to your parents tonight and request they both come to the school. For now, it might be best if only two Royals came as opposed to the entire Council."_

_Ben could only nod. His parents, particularly his father, would hopefully see why it was vital that the Isle kids stayed at Auradon. It wasn't safe for them back in the Isle, nor was it for any other child who had been born there. Hopefully, this was just the beginning for the Isle children. Maybe this will allow for more to come. If not, than were the heroes just the same as the villains they locked up?_

* * *

_Present Day_

Hadrian scowled as he examined the list the librarian gave him. A majority of the books on the list were ones he had read years ago. Despite the cauldron-sized spider that guarded the entrance to the only library on the Isle, which was located at Dragon Hall, Hadrian always had access to the room. He made a deal with Dragon Hall's headmaster, Dr. Facilier, years ago; protect his daughter Celia on her mysterious errands and he'll allow the son of Hades and Maleficent into the library without any issue. At first, the then 12-year-old Hadrian found the errand runs irritating since he was stuck outside while the 8-year-old little Facilier girl delivered supplies to some guy who kept himself holed up in a closed-off cave but he didn't quit. He wanted to, but he didn't since he enjoyed staying in the library; it was always better than staying at home with his lunatic mother. Mal would join him sometimes as well, though it was clear that she didn't share her brother's love for literature and soon stopped coming with him unless she needed to hide from someone she pissed off. Having her brother and a large spider were typically good bodyguards for the purple-haired girl, though Hadrian knew his sister would never admit it. Hadrian often invited Uma to the library after Mal stopped coming, though he and Ursula's daughter never even looked at a single book while inside.

Sometimes, Hadrian secretly wondered if Dr. Facilier allowed him in the library as an escape from his mother in the aftermath of her almost murderous attack on him. After all, the headmaster hadn't offered up the deal until he saw the then fresh, violent-looking scar on the boy's head. Hadrian would never question the man though; he had always enjoyed being in the library, surrounded by the stacks of random books. A majority of the library processions had been shipped over from Auradon, used books with missing pages or were damaged. It gave him some time to be alone, which had been rare on the Isle.

As he shuffled through the stacks of books in front of him, Hadrian scowled when he saw that one of the books had been returned late, at least according to the list the librarian gave him and on the stamped card that was taped on the inner cover of the book. Honestly, Hadrian thought as he checked the book off as being late on the list, did no one in this damn school have any respect for the brilliant institution that was Auradon Prep's library? Maybe, just maybe, the student who returned the book late was waging their own one-man war with the ever-so wonderful Madame Robert. Hadrian smirked to himself, wondering if he could join this student in their next battle against the uptight, old-

"You're the last person I'd ever expect to find in here," Hadrian heard, causing his smirk to contort into a scowl. He looked up and found himself looking at the ever-persistently smiling face of Prince Beast, the heir to his father's royal problem. He wore his school uniform and his backpack hung behind his back. "You know...after everything that—"

"What do you want?" Hadrian demanded, not caring at all that he had interrupted Auradon's golden second son. Hadrian knew — despite it not being said as much as one would expect — Prince Beast's elder, missing brother was more or less the first golden son of Auradon. How could he not be? Hadrian had to bite his lip to prevent himself from speaking as he thought of something he'd rather not say out loud. Hadrian considered himself to be a dastardly bastard, but he wouldn't mock the tragedy that was the missing Prince Adrien.

The Prince's smile dropped just a bit. "I was coming to return this." He held up a worn-down book with its spine barely holding together with whatever the librarian used to bind the books back together. "And I wanted to see how—"

"Is that all?"

Prince Beast's smile dropped completely. "Um...I guess."

"Alright," Hadrian said as he looked down at the list and checked off the book the Prince had brought back. "You can leave now, before _Madame Robert," _he spoke with a mocking French accent, "Comes back and finds me talking to you. I doubt she'd like that very much."

Prince Beast grimaced. "No, she wouldn't," he agreed.

Hadrian merely nodded, and was going to go back to work, but stopped when he realized that Prince Beast was now leaning up against the desk Hadrian had commandeered for himself.

"What?"

"I figured you could use a friend." The Prince smiled at Hadrian, who scoffed.

"I don't want friends. Leave."

"I don't have to listen to you, you know," Prince Beast said as Hadrian looked up and glared at him. "Afterall, my family owns this school."

"Yeah, your family owns everything else in case you've forgotten," Hadrian gritted out. "From the lands of whatever is farthest from here to the prison island I was raised on, it's all theirs. Yours eventually, if I'm not mistaken. Congratulations."

Hadrian didn't bother to hide his smirk as he watched the Prince shift uncomfortably on his feet.

"Trouble in paradise?" Hadrian questioned.

Prince Beast frowned before he shook his head. "Not in the slightest," he said. Prince Beast sighed as he looked momentarily at the library doors before he looked back at Hadrian. "This was sent for you," the Prince said as he took his book back off, unzipped it and took out a battered package with Hadrian's name on it. Hadrian scowled as he took the package from Prince Beast's hands.

"Fairy Godmother suggested that we get the box checked out, you know in case it has something—"

"Evil inside it," Hadrian finished for the Prince as he shook the package. It didn't make a lot of noise, so whatever's inside must be small. "But you didn't because you want us to trust you."

Prince Beast nodded, grimacing rather pathetically. "Yeah," he admitted, "But trust goes both ways."

Hadrian glanced up at him, warily. "Yeah, I guess it does." He then looked back down at the pile of books in front of him, though he kept the box in his hands.

The Prince nodded, though Hadrian didn't acknowledge the motion. As Prince Beast turned around and started to leave, Hadrian spoke. "Hey...thanks."

Had Hadrian seen the Prince's face, he would have seen the other teen's smile.

"Yeah," Prince Beast said as he reached the door to the library, for once not caring if he spoke too loudly. "It's no problem."

* * *

Mal was surprised to find a dog in Carlos's arms when she entered the younger boy and Jay's room. She knew the boy had a severe fear of dogs thanks to his nutcase of a mother, and for a moment it made her forget about the anger she was feeling towards Hadrian. He was, after all, supposed to be here as well.

Of course, Mal wasn't surprised that her older brother had failed to show up.

"Do I even want to know why you have a dog, Carlos?" Mal asked. Carlos' head snapped up and his eyes went wide, startled.

"Ah...I don't think so?"

Mal frowned, but turned away from the younger teen and looked at Evie and Jay, who both were watching their interaction silently, a first for both of them.

"Where's Hadrian?" Jay asked when he noticed that the older teen hadn't come with Mal.

Mal shrugged. "Probably finding ways to make my life more difficult." She then looked at Evie. "Do you have the potion?" Due to their failure in retrieving the Fairy godmother's wand, the Isle kids had to resort to more...complex plans; in their case a love potion that Mal was going to use on Prince Ben so she would be close to the wand on the day of his coronation, which was fast approaching.

Evie nodded and tapped on her little blue purse. "It's all ready," she said.

Mal smirked. "Perfect."

* * *

Hadrian was alone in his room. He stared down at the package he received, though now it was open. He could feel the power emitting from the stone, which confused Hadrian. His mother fruitlessly had tried to teach him the finer points of magic, but Hadrian had never gotten the hang of it. Then again, no one on the Isle could perform magic.

Nor could they send anything out of the Isle, Hadrian thought as he picked up his father's ember. The stone lit up, and Hadrian felt a surge of power run through his veins. His eyes momentarily turned bright blue, though this didn't register with Hadrian. Out of nowhere, the scar on his head started to burn and he dropped the ember and let it fall on the table. The ember ended up next to the folded up napkin that had been covering it.

Rubbing his throbbing scar, Hadrian frowned in suspicion as he grabbed the napkin and opened it up. He glanced around the room before he read the note to himself.

_Only use it when you need your father's gifts, Son of Hades. Don't tell __anyone__ about it. Not even your sister._

* * *

So, what do you think? Since _Descendants 3 _came out, I've been thinking about how I wanted to incorporate it into this story. And there's a reason why Hadrian has the ember, you all will have to wait to see why though.

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...


End file.
